1. Technology Field
The invention generally relates to a data reading method, and more particularly, to a data reading method adapted to a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory controller and a memory storage device using the data reading method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 players in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Rewritable non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
Generally, a rewritable non-volatile memory module is controlled by a memory controller. The memory controller receives read commands from a host system and reads data from the rewritable non-volatile memory module according to the received read commands. The memory controller also establishes a command queue for storing the read commands received from the host system. The memory controller determines the execution sequence of the read commands in the command queue. Besides, the memory controller pre-reads some data from the rewritable non-volatile memory module and stores such data into a buffer memory, so that when the host system needs to read data from a plurality of continuous addresses, the data reading speed can be increased. However, because the host system may not issue the read commands to the memory controller in sequence, the pre-read data may be cleared from the buffer memory. Thereby, how to increase the data reading speed is a subject to be resolved in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.